A Series of Safe Room Events
by Tungsten117
Summary: A series of short chapters that show what humorous events took place inside of the safe rooms with Francis, Bill, Louis, and Zoey.
1. Sick and Misunderstood

Sick and Misunderstood

The four survivors had found the safe room just before the dawn. The survivors were just outside of the city and there were still many infected roaming around. They had discovered, quite unpleasantly, that the infected had sharp eyesight which made it almost impossible to travel during the day without being attacked every couple of minutes. The safe room had a few sleeping bags in it and some ammunition. The walls were littered with graffiti that past residents had left behind. Francis was searching the safe room for supplies while Bill, Zoey, and Louis were huddled around the ammunition sorting through it.

"Hey Zoey, I found some bullets for your sniper rifle."

"Thanks Louis. If anyone needs ammo for their pistols I have some."

"I found some food," Francis called out. The other three survivors turned eagerly towards him. Francis carried a large white container in his hands. The eagerness quickly turned into suspicion.

"What is that?"Louis asked.

"I think it was yogurt at one time," Francis said cheerfully. "Or maybe pasta, can't really tell. Who wants to be the first to try it?" He glanced at the disgusted faces in front on him. "You're the man Louis! It was great of you to volunteer!"

"I didn't volunteer," Louis muttered.

"Here," Francis said, trying to hand the container to Louis. "It probably tastes good."

"Then you eat it. I think I'm going to be sick."

"Fine, you're loss," Francis replied. His fellow survivors backed away as he opened the container. Francis reached inside and pulled out a bag of chips.

"Francis!" Zoey cried in exasperation.

Francis grinned. "I found four of them," he said tossing the bag of chips to Zoey. He tossed two more to Bill and to Louis. "That's all there is." Francis lowered himself to the floor, opened his bag of chips and began to eat. His fellow survivors followed suit, Louis grumbling in annoyance about Francis as he did so. They sat in silence for a few minutes, trying to make the food last as long as possible. Outside they could hear the infected wandering around.

"Have you noticed how some of them appear to be in pain?" Zoey asked suddenly. "They moan and hold their head. Maybe the infection causes pain."

"That's a good point," Bill said. "You may be right. Only problem is that not all of them do that."

"I hate vampires," Francis added through a mouthful of food, spraying crumbles all over Bill who scowled.

"They're zombies," Louis and Zoey corrected at the same time.

"Whatever! I still hate them."

"If they are in pain then were doing them a favor by killing them," Louis said thoughtfully.

Francis rolled his eyes. "Next you guys will be saying that they're just sick and misunderstood and that we should use words instead of bullets. Maybe we should all join hands and sing kum-ba-yah with them." Zoey and Louis roared with laughter and even Bill chuckled.

"Kum ba-yah," Louis said, shaking his head. "Francis, where do you get this stuff?"

"The back of a cereal box," Francis replied seriously. The survivors laughed again. A hunter's high pitched shriek pierced through the air. The survivors had their weapons in their hands instantly. The hunter shrieked once more but its voice was fading, indicating that the hunter was not heading in their direction. The survivors breathed a sigh of relief.

"Wimp," Francis muttered.

"Right people," Bill said. "We should get some rest. We've got about eight hours of daylight to go until we can head out. Two hour shifts for each of us then."

"I'll go first," Louis volunteered.

"Sounds good," Bill said. Louis sat in front of the safe room door on a box cradling his shotgun in his arms. The other survivors were asleep as soon as they had closed their eyes. Bill lay on his side on top of his sleeping bag. His assault rifle lay next to him. Zoey was on her stomach, one hand resting on her sniper rifle. Francis was on his back with his hands laced over his chest. He had a smile on his face and was snoring happily.

Outside the infected roamed. Soon the survivors would be on their way once more, searching for a way out of the nightmare their lives had become.


	2. Rescue and Spaghetti

Rescue and Spaghetti

The storm outside was a mighty one. The wind howled through the trees, snapping branches with ease. Rain fell heavily to the ground, creating temporary rivers that wound their way through the vegetation that made up the forest. None of this mattered to the four survivors currently hiding inside the cabin. Bill had come across it while chasing a smoker who had attacked Louis. CEDA had turned the entire cabin into a massive safe room. To everyone's surprise the electricity was still working. Zoey had found pasta and sauce and made spaghetti. The survivors were currently gathered around the kitchen table eating their food.

"Best spaghetti I have ever had!" Louis exclaimed. Francis slurped his spaghetti happily while Bill scowled at him.

"Thank you," Zoey replied, smiling shyly.

"Let's not get complacent people," Bill said. "We still got infected out there. They could come bursting in here any second."

"It's a mini hurricane out there," Francis said through a mouth full of food. "Nothing can get through that."

"If you take that approach then you're going to get killed," Bill retorted.

"Haven't been killed yet," Francis replied.

"Were do you think it came from?" Zoey asked, quickly breaking up the argument that was about to form.

"What are you talking about?" Louis asked.

"The infection. Do you think it was terrorists?"

"I hate terrorists," Francis said.

"Maybe," Louis said. "I've read that the government makes biological weapons all the time. Maybe one got out."

"I hate the government," Francis said.

"The infection is like rabies. Nature could have just made rabies even nastier," Bill replied.

"I hate nature," Francis said.

"Francis," Bill said irritably, "Is there anything you don't hate?"

Francis grinned. "You know what I don't hate? I don't hate vests." Bill scowled but Louis and Zoey both chuckled. Silence fell in the kitchen until Louis broke it.

"No matter what started it, we will get rescued," Louis said. "I have a good feeling about it."

"We haven't been rescued yet," Francis said. "So far we've failed. You get a good feeling out of that?"

"It's like something doesn't want us to be rescued," Zoey said softly.

"I disagree," Louis said. "We weren't killed when our rescue attempts failed. That's a good sign."

Francis snorted. "Maybe something wants us to spend the rest of our lives killing vampires."

"They're zombies," Louis and Zoey corrected at the same time.

"Whatever! Point is, maybe we're not supposed to be rescued because we're suppose to spend the rest of our lives fighting." Francis paused before adding, "Which is fine with me!"

Zoey and Louis looked horrified. "Thanks Francis," Bill said sarcastically. Francis studied their faces carefully. Even though he would never admit it, he felt bad that he upset them. He decided to lighten the mood.

"You don't think the owners of the cabin will be upset we ate their food do you?" Francis asked seriously. "I don't feel like cleaning their dishes either." It worked. Zoey and Louis laughed and even Bill smiled slightly.

"Right people," Bill said. "We should get some rest while we can. I'll take first watch. We got the couch and there's a two person bed in the room adjacent to this one. Take your pick." Francis and Louis looked at each other then at Zoey who grinned at them.

"Sorry guys but I'm taking the couch. You two can share the bed." Louis looked horrified.

"Come on Lou," Francis said, patting him on the back. "I don't bite."

"Um… I think I'm going to sleep on the floor," Louis muttered. "Much more comfortable."

Bill took his place by the entrance of the cabin, his assault rifle resting in his lap. Zoey's hunting rifle rested on the coffee table in front of the couch that she was laying on. Louis lay on the floor near Zoey, holding his shotgun like it was a teddy bear. Francis was already asleep and snoring in the bedroom. Outside the storm was ending. Soon the four survivors would be on their way again, trying to find rescue which, so far, had eluded them.


	3. Grandeur and Delusion

Grandeur and Delusion

Francis strode confidently down the alley, gripping his shotgun in his hands. An infected suddenly popped out from behind a dumpster shrieking in anger. Francis ended the racket with a single bullet.

"Damn, I'm good," Francis proclaimed after the infected's head exploded. He continued down the alley whistling to himself. Francis exited the alley and emerged on a long narrow street. The bright sun overhead seemed to glare down at him. In the distance he saw a beautiful house. Francis grinned and headed towards it.

Francis walked for a long time but the beautiful house never seemed to get any closer to him. He paused scratching his head in puzzlement. Suddenly from all around him infected poured onto the street screeching. They ran at breakneck speed towards Francis, who merely grinned before getting to work. Soon dozen of bodies littered the ground around the smiling biker.

"That was amazing!" Francis turned and saw twenty of the most beautiful women that he had ever seen running towards him. "How did you do that?"

"I'm good," Francis replied. His eyes feel on a beautiful blonde woman. She batted her eyelashes at him.

"I never thought we would find a big, strong, handsome man," a red head added. "I thought no one would be able to protect us from the vampires."

"I hate vampires."

"So do we!" the women exclaimed.

"Why don't we go to that house and get to know one another better?" Francis asked, raising his eyebrows suggestively. The women giggled in response and together they all walked towards the house. This time Francis finally reached it. Francis eyed the house from the outside. It looked like one of the old southern plantation houses. His eyes then fell on the large swimming pool in the back yard.

"We're going to go put on our bikinis," the women informed him. Without waiting for a response the women entered the house to change. Francis sat in a gigantic chair near the pool surveying the surroundings looking for infected. Soon the girls emerged and Francis forgot about the infected.

"We need a big, strong, handsome man to help us put on our sunscreen," the women told him.

"I would love too!" a new voice proclaimed. Francis whipped his head around. Louis was strolling towards the women with a big smile upon his face. The women giggled.

"Go away Louis, I don't need you crashing _my _party."

"Listen ladies," Louis said smoothly, "My house and my pool are bigger and better than what Francis has."

"You lie!" Francis retorted. Louis merely pointed and Francis saw a house that he had not noticed before. It was clearly bigger than the house Francis had and in the back yard a gigantic pool could be seen glistening in the sunlight. The women giggled and began walking towards Louis. "Nobody wants to go to your stupid pool Louis!" Francis shouted.

"You're an even bigger, stronger, more handsome man then that Francis," a woman told Louis.

"I know," Louis replied, slipping his arm around the woman's waist. "Did you know he can't face a smoker without getting scared?" The women all laughed. Francis flushed angrily. "When he sees a witch he actually starts crying just like she does!" Tears of laughter were running down the women's faces.

"They like Louis over me?" Francis was thunderstruck. "No this can't be happening, this can't be-"

"Francis! Francis!" Francis opened his eyes. Louis was kneeling down beside him. "Are you alright? You've been muttering 'this can't be happening' for several minutes now." Francis looked around. He was back in the safe room.

"It was all a dream," Francis muttered.

"What was?"

"You were falling off a cliff and Bill and Zoey were about to save you. I voted that we should just sit back and watch you go splat. That's why I was saying this can't be happening."

"Oh," Louis said. He quickly stood up and backed away from Francis.

"Hey, Louis?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you a ladies' man?"

Louis frowned at Francis. "No, why?"

"Just wondering." Francis rolled onto his stomach and smiled. Everything was normal once again.


End file.
